


The Best Medicine

by BubblegumIdiot



Series: Klancetober 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Fluff, Klancetober 2019, M/M, Vampire Lance (Voltron), Werewolf Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumIdiot/pseuds/BubblegumIdiot
Summary: The thing Keith hates most about being a werewolf is turning into blood-thirsty wild animal on full moons and having little to no control over his actions.But maybe a certain vampire could help him get used to it.





	The Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! I finished days 3/4 of @MonthlyKlance's Klancetober (Werewolf). This took forever because I hated every ending I wrote and erased the whole werewolf part like three times, but here it is! Im still deciding whether or not I hate the ending, but I'll let you guys decide!
> 
> Also! there will be a kind of "part 2" of this bc days 23/24 are vampire so!
> 
> And a little backstory: in this monster au, they aren't like "real" monsters until they turn 18; like for example full moons don't affects werewolves until they're 18!
> 
> Anyways! Enjoy!

Keith groaned, sliding into the empty spot next to Hunk at the gang’s usual cafeteria table.

“Hey, what’s wrong buddy?” Hunk asked immediately, putting a hand on Keith’s back in a comforting manner.

An irritated grumble was the only response the black haired boy would offer as he hid his face in his arms over the table, but luckily for everyone Pidge had a pretty good guess; “Is it because of the full moon tonight?”

“Oh yeah! Keith still isn’t used the whole transforming thing.” Lance remembered, poking at the sulking boy’s disheveled hair.

Keith growled, swatting Lance’s hand away and sat up, a scowl on his face. “Yes, today’s another fucking full moon. This is only the third time and I’m already fucking sick of it!” He snapped, dragging his hands down his cheeks with another groan.

“Turning eighteen is awfully terrible, I must admit.” Allura chimed in with a sympathetic smile even though Keith wasn’t looking at her. “I am also still getting used to being able to transform into a horrifying monster.” She sighed, popping a French fry into her mouth.

“But gargoyles are cool! They protect places and don’t go crazy like stupid werewolves. Plus you can control when you transform!” Keith argued, laying his head back onto the table. “I already feel like shit” his words coming out muffled by the fabric of his sweater.

They all looked at Keith in defeat, knowing it would be impossible to cheer him up at this point. But Lance looked around at his friends with a smirk, “Well, I for one, would love to see you transform in person Keithy-boy.”

The werewolf lifted his head slightly, just enough to glare at Lance, who just grinned in return, showing off his practically-sparkling fangs. “Fuck. Off.” He deadpanned, making the other boy laugh boisterously in response.

~~~

Shiro had lost count on how many times he had heard Keith’s irritated sighs throughout the day, but at least this time he knew the reason; their doorbell going off repeatedly.

“Shiro.” Keith called out to him as he walked passed the couch where the younger boy was suffering on. “Don’t answer the door, it’s Lance.”

The sound of the door opening notified Keith of his step-brother’s betrayal. He grabbed the pillow beneath his head and shoved it into his face trying to block out whatever Lance would try to say to him. He groaned as he heard Lance pretend to be scared by his Scarecrow stepbrother, making Shiro laugh, and further convincing him that Lance was some kind of angelic vampire.

“Awww, hi Keithy.” Lance said in a gentle baby voice, probably still trying to trick Shiro into thinking he wasn’t here to make Keith feel worse. “Sooo, since you don’t feel so good, I got you medicine and comfort food!” The vampire exclaimed as he ripped the pillow out of Keith’s grip.

The dark haired boy glared daggers at him, slowly sitting up, growing more upset each second he had to hear Lance’s stupid voice or see his stupidly cute face. “Unless you brought me the meatiest fuckin' burger you could find, I don’t think I’m going to feel better.”

And there was Lance’s signature fang-y smile. “Well, no, but I know just the place, Vrepit Sal’s; they’re THE best burgers in town, and the best part is I get a discount because it’s run by Hunk’s uncle!”

“So, what was your definition of comfort food?” Keith asked, trying to get his mind off eating a ton of greasy meat.

“Ice cream.”

“Just order the burgers already, Lance.”

Keith fell back onto the couch trying to tune out Lance ordering their food over the phone and blocking out all werewolf-esq thoughts about meat or hunting or anything of the sort.

“They’ll be here in 15 minutes, my little wolf buddy!” Keith only groaned in response, giving Lance a thumbs up.

~~~

Keith felt disgusting, he hated the feeling of all the grease and overstuffed condiments falling off the burger and into his hands. It was moments like these that he’d wished more than usual that he wasn’t a werewolf, he’d love to be a scarecrow like Shiro; who only ate vegetables, and fruits, and whatever other healthy food there was.

Lance stared at Keith in awe, and also a bit of fear; the way Keith would devour the burger was both impressive and terrifying. Impressive because who knew Keith had such an appetite? And terrifying because with each huge bite he would take, Lance could see his sharp canine teeth biting into the burger like it was the neck of some prey he had just caught.

“How’re you feeling now?” Lance asked, watching Keith shamefully throw away the styrofoam box, the regret of eating such a burger and so quickly showing on his face as he went to wash the grease and condiments off his hands.

“Bad, but also better.” He murmured, walking back to the kitchen island where Lance was still finishing his own, smaller burger.

“Hey! You haven’t taken the medicine I got you! I didn’t know exactly how you were feeling so I just got good ol’ Tylenol.” Lance ranted, hopping off the stool and running to the living room to grab his backpack. “Um, you can have that if you want.” Lance told Keith as he saw the other practically drooling at it when he returned.

“Thanks” Keith said shyly as he took a bite.

Lance rummaged through his backpack, looking for the little red bottle of pills. “Here ta—wow you really liked those burgers, huh?” He laughed, noticing that Keith had already finished what Lance had left.

“I’ll just...take the medicine.” Keith said, taking the bottle from Lance and grabbing himself a glass of water. “To be honest, I never thought of taking medicine, hope it’ll help.” The werewolf told Lance as he turned to face him, pushing two pills into his mouth followed by a large gulp of water.

“I know; every time you get sick you refuse to take any medicine even though we all try to tell you it’ll help.” The vampire pointed out with a chuckle, taking the small bottle back.

Keith rolled his eyes, “Whatever. Did you have anything else planned or are you going to let me suffer in peace now?”

“Weeeell, we could eat the ice cream I brought.” Lance suggested with a hopeful grin.

Keith sighed and shrugged “Yeah, why not?”

~~~

Keith had hoped that after finishing the Neapolitan ice cream together, Lance would finally leave him alone, but of course, things never went how Keith wanted.

“Hey Lance, are you doing anything tonight? I have to work on an important project with a friend, and I was hoping you could take care of Keith for a while?” Shiro asked with a hopeful smile as he walked into the kitchen, seconds after Lance had just said he should probably leave soon.

“He was just about to leave! And I don’t need a babysitter!” Keith yelled, not letting Lance answer, crossing his arms over his chest like a child throwing a fit.

Lance swallowed a lump in his throat, coughing awkwardly, “Well I don’t actually have anything to do tonight, but if Keith doesn’t want me here, I don’t think I should stay.”

Keith’s tensed arms fell slack, realizing the mistake he had made; he didn’t hate Lance, he actually really liked Lance, maybe even more than he’d admit. But Keith didn’t want Lance to see the crazy monster the full moon brought out in him. Before Keith could say anything though, Shiro laughed and said; “Keith, you’re acting like a child, and Lance, don’t worry, Keith just gets extra grumpy on these days.

But Keith, you need someone here to calm you down.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Keith mumbled, looking away from both men. “I’m just gonna sleep for a while, maybe that way, the full moon will leave me alone.” He said sarcastically, getting up and walking past the others, heading to his room.

Shiro sighed, putting his hand on Lance’s shoulder, “Please watch him for me, he still needs help controlling himself as a full blown werewolf.”

“Of course, but, um, what should I do when it starts?” The younger boy asked nervously.

“Just try to calm him down, make sure he doesn’t leave the house, and order some food; preferably raw.”

“Ew.”

The scarecrow laughed, patting Lance’s shoulder, telling him that he had to go and wishing him luck.

Sure, Lance had said he would love to see Keith turn into an actual werewolf, but he didn’t _actually _mean it, he was just messing with him! And now, he was some sort of babysitter. He sighed, as he walked to the living room, throwing himself onto the couch and taking out his phone to pass the time. Because Lance didn’t want Keith to rip him to shreds, he decided to let the werewolf sleep, and before the sun went down, he would go upstairs to supervise Keith.

Lance was quickly drawing bored of doing a lot of nothing on his phone, he checked the time, _5:57_. _I should probably go check on Keith now. _Lance hauled himself off the couch and quietly made his way upstairs.

“Let me sleep Lance.” Keith’s angered voice echoed throughout his room as Lance was walking into the room as quietly as he could.

“I’m not even doing anything!” The younger one whisper-yelled, stopping in his tracks. “I’m just here to check up on you, I wasn’t trying to wake you up.”

A sigh, followed by the rustling of sheets as Keith turned over to face Lance. “I wasn’t even sleeping. I can’t sleep actually.”

The computer chair that was positioned in front of Keith’s bed squeaked under the pressure of Lance throwing himself onto it. “That sucks...um, how are you feeling now?”

Another sigh from Keith and more sheets rustling as he sat up, “To be honest, the medicine did help a bit, but I can’t sleep for some stupid fuckin' reason.”

A bright smile sprang onto Lance’s face as he heard the other boy admit that medicine was, in fact, helpful. “You see! I’m a great nurse!” Keith’s sleep deprived eyes stared at Lance menacingly “But I, sadly, cannot cure insomnia.”

The twin size mattress’s springs creaking almost covered up Keith’s groan as he fell back onto his bed, “Listen, just, sit there and do nothing, please.”

The vampire nodded his head even though Keith was no longer looking at him. He looked around Keith’s room, being extra conscious of his movements, he quietly and slowly picked up a small book that sat on the desk in front of him, he sifted through the pages slowly, growing bored and tired with each new sentence he read until eventually he dozed off as well.

Pain filled whimpers snapped Lance out of his dream world, immediately reminding him of the situation he was in. He jumped out of the chair, making his way to Keith’s bed, the full moon’s light being his only source of light to lead him. The silver light showed Keith, now sitting up, his head in his knees and his hands tangled in his hair.

“Keith” He said slowly and softly, not wanting to startle him. “Do you need help?”

More whimpers, followed by a single growl was the only answer Keith could give. Lance gripped his arms, pulling Keith closer to him in order to look at his face, the sweat that dripped from the werewolf’s brow to his cheek glistened in the faint light. “Keith, look at me, focus on me. Come on Keith.”

Slowly, Keith lifted his head, locking eyes with the brunette. Lance noticed that Keith’s usual bright purple eyes were darker now, looking almost black, even with the small amount of light shining on them. “Okay, um, just...just take a few deep breaths.” Lance began to slowly breathe in and out slowly, hoping Keith would join in.

He did.

But it didn’t last long, soon Keith’s hands were reaching out to gran onto Lance’s slim arms, his suddenly-sharpened nails digging into Lance’s skin. Lance winced in pain, feeling the nails dig a little too deeply into his skin and breaking the skin beneath them.

“Keith, you’re hurting me” Lance whispered, but the words didn’t reach Keith’s ears.

Keith’s grip loosened, now focusing on trying to get out of Lance’s grip on his arms, “Let go...of me!” He growled, voice sounding hoarse, shaking Lance’s hands off of him.

The vampire panicked, looking at Keith in fear, noticing how his face had changed so quickly. The first thing he noticed was the length of his ears and how they had gotten significantly much hairier, his facial hair was very out of control now, his nose was much more canine like, and his teeth were even sharper than before, looking like they could rip Lance apart with a single bite.

“Keith,” Lance sputtered out in a nervous voice, “Um, what-what are you planning to do?” He asked, remembering Shiro’s advice to not let Keith out of the house.

The werewolf ignored Lance’s question, turning around to walk out the door, but before he could reach it, Lance jumped out of the bed and ran in front of him, closing the door and standing in front of it. Lance’s heart pounded in his chest, echoing in his ears mixing with the sounds of Keith’s heavy breathing. Lance racked his brain for words or something to do to distract the werewolf, he looked up at Keith, feeling hopeless. But Keith ignored him, letting out another growl as he glared at Lance before turning around and running to the window, yanking it open and jumping out without warning.

Lance let out a yelp, quickly turning around to open the bedroom door and chase after Keith. _Well there goes one piece of advice right out the window,__ literally_, Lance thought ashe pulled out his phone, remembering another piece of Shiro’s advice about giving Keith food; he called Vrepit Sal’s trying not to trip over anything while also trying to find the contact number.

“Hunk! Perfect! Um, could you bring me, like, five monster burgers?” Lance said in rushed voice as soon as he heard Hunk’s voice on the other end. “And, can they be raw please?” He asked, remembering more of Shiro’s advice.

“Are you okay Lance?” Hunk questioned and Lance could practically see Hunk’s worried expression and eyebrow raising.

“I’m taking care of a certain werewolf today” Lance confessed, pausing to catch his breath, “And I’m trying to make sure he doesn’t go kill anyone or anything innocent.”

“Oh, alright, just give me Keith’s address then.” Hunk answered.

“Um, that’s another problem, I’m kinda chasing Keith to who knows where, so I’ll just send you my live location and you can follow us, please?”

Hunk sighed, before giving in “Fine, but you owe me.”

Lance yelled a quick thanks before hanging up and sending Hunk his live location. By now Lance had a pretty good idea of where Keith was going; the Arusian Woods. They were pretty close to Keith’s house, and unfortunately full of small animals that were perfect prey.

The vampire huffed, slowing down to catch his breath. He looked away from Keith for only a second, but when he looked up again Keith was about a mile ahead of him now. He groaned, throwing his head back before beginning to chase after Keith once again.

“Keith, buddy, slow down!” Lance called out, having the smallest amount of hope that the werewolf would stop for even a second.

But, of course, Keith didn’t even hear him.

After another five minutes of chasing Keith, who was now running through the woods, looking for prey, Lance’s phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

“Hello?” He answered without even looking at the called ID.

“Hey, I’m outside of the Arusian woods, I don’t feel like getting attacked by a werewolf if I try to go find you, so could you come out here please?” Hunk’s voice came out nervously on the other end of the phone.

“Oh, yeah, sure, I’ll be there in two minutes.”

“Hunk! Thank you so much! Here!” Lance fished a twenty dollar bill out of his pants and handing it to Hunk, grabbing the bag full of burgers and running back into the woods to look for Keith again before Hunk could response to him at all.

Lance trudged through the woods, looking behind each tree, looking for a single sign of the werewolf. _He’s basically a giant dog, how hard can he be to find? _Lance thought.

A howl startled Lance, he turned on his heel as the sound had come from behind him, he saw Keith racing behind some sort of small creature, presumably a rabbit. “Dammit Keith.” Lance whispered to himself, tightening his grip on the bag of food and chasing after Keith once again. “Keith! Look! I have food idiot!” Lance yelled, growing more irritated with each step. 

Luckily, for whatever reason, Keith, finally hearing him for the first time, turned around, a terrifying look in his eyes as he ran towards Lance. The vampire let out a startled scream, holding out the burgers in front of him and squeezing his eyes shut, waiting for _something_, but the only thing that happened was the burgers being snatched from his hands and the sounds of Keith ripping into them. 

Lance watched the werewolf devour each burger in a matter of—probably—two minutes. When Keith had taken his last bite, Lance was preparing to run away or run after him again.

Instead, Keith doubled over and puked everything out in a pink slushy mess, Lance gagged at the scene, covering his nose and mouth with one hand as he put the other in Keith’s back. 

“Um, are you...are you okay?”

Keith slumped to the ground, a little too close to the pile of vomit in front of him. “Yeah.” He answered with a small chuckle, wiping the corners of his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. “For whatever goddamn reason, raw meat kinda calms my werewolf side. Well not completely, as you can see.” He gestured to his extra-hairy face and body. 

Lance laughed, slowly at first, growing stronger each second until he was throwing his head back, “Whew, you are one weird dog.” He said, wiping a fake tear from his eye. 

Keith locked glances with Lance, glaring at him and suddenly snapping his mouth at him which resulted in Lance jumping out of fear and stepping in the pile of vomit. 

Lance groaned, lifting his foot and shaking it with a disgusted look on his face. “Keeeeith, these are my favorite shoes! You’re going to clean them for me! You owe me!” He complained, glaring at the snickering werewolf in front of him. 

“Yeah yeah, just get me to my house first.” Keith said with a roll of his eyes, pushing himself off the ground and making his way out of the woods with Lance hot on his trial, stomping every once in a while to show he was still upset about his shoe. 

“Hey Lance?” Keith called out, in the middle of their way to Keith’s house, stopping to turn around to look at Lance, who also stopping walking to listen to Keith. “Thanks for taking care of me tonight.” He said, the slightest hint of a blush dusting his cheeks. 

“Any time Keith.” Lance responded with a fond smile, jogging to stand next to Keith and continuing their walk to his house. 

A few minutes after the exchange, Lance gathered up his courage, and stretched his hand out to grab Keith’s pinky finger with his own and immediately avoiding all eye contact. 

Even though they couldn’t bear to look at each other, they both continued the walk with stupid-almost-in-love grins engraved on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, that was that, I'm feeling better about my writing but I suck at endings fdsjkgb 
> 
> And I just want to say that Keith swore a bit excessively bc he's like irritated about being a werewolf, ya know?
> 
> But, I wanted to show you guys the monster ideas I had for the rest of Voltron!
> 
> Keith-Werewolf (bc he's gala and everything, pretty obvious choice tbh)  
Lance-Vampire (I feel like vampires are very flirty + bc days 23/24 are vampire, I just had to)  
Allura-Gargoyle (Bc she was frozen for thousands of years + she's very good at protecting what she loves which could translate to protecting churches and other cool buildings)  
Shiro-Scarecrow (honestly this was random, and bc I scarecrows usually looses limps after a while)  
Hunk-Sorcerer (another random one bc I think sorcerers are cool and hunk is cool)  
Pidge-Imp (she's mischievous and sometimes evil, there's no other reason)


End file.
